My Saving Grace
by Sassy123
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were dating, until Draco suddenly decided to leave him. What will happen with they see each other again and what's been happening with Draco all this time? Vampire!Fic, Slash H/D, and Smut.
1. Seeing you Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter. Just borrowing some characters! This will be slash. HP/DM

I'm just experimenting with some Slash, Smut, and Vampires! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving," Harry said flatly. His green eye's blazing underneath his glasses and his arm's crossed defiantly over his chest. "You're leaving me because you want to protect me?"<p>

Harry's blonde lover was sitting down on their couch, his head resting on his hand's.

"Yes, love! Do you know how many people don't like us being together? Don't you remember what happened last week? That curse _barely_ missed you, Harry! It was probably meant for me anyway," Draco murmured quietly, his voice cracking towards the end of his sentence.

"That's bullshit, Drake!" Harry suddenly shouted. "I'm the strongest damn wizard _alive_. I defeated the Dark Lord for God's sake! What makes you think I can't protect myself?"

Draco stood quickly and walked in front of Harry, gripping his hand's tightly in his.

"Harry, you don't understand. I need to leave, it's the only way-"

"Only way what, Draco?" Harry hissed, interrupting Draco and ripping his hand's away from his. "For you to protect me? I don't believe that. Who are you leaving me for?"

Draco's entire body tensed and he backed away from Harry, shaking his head fiercely.

"No one! No-"

"Don't lie to me. If you're going to leave, at least do it with some dignity."

"I can't tell you, Harry," Draco confessed quietly, his voice wavering when he saw Harry's betrayed expression. "They'll hurt you. Just let me go."

Harry shook his head and walked towards Draco, wrapping his arm's around the thin frame.

"I can't do that, love."

Draco took a deep breath before wrapping his arm's around Harry's neck, breathing in the woodsy scent of him.

"You have to try. For me, Harry."

"No," Harry said quickly. His Gryffindor stubbornness getting ready to make an appearance. "I won't do that, Drake. Just tell me who they are! I could call in favors from-"

"Harry.." Draco said gently, pulling away from the embrace he softly stroked Harry's cheek, giving a sad smile when Harry leaned into his hand. "I need you to promise me you won't look for me."

"Don't make me," Harry whispered, pulling Draco back towards him and burying his head in the blonde, silky hair. "I can't do it. I'm not good at sitting around and doing nothing."

"You need to _try_ though."

Draco pulled away from Harry and almost lost his composure when he saw the big green orbs filling with tears. The strongest person he knew was crumbling in front of him _because _of him. Draco suddenly tensed as if he had heard something, his gray-eye's flashing with fear before he turned his attention back to Harry.

"I need to go. I love you."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry gently, fighting back tears of his own when he felt trembling hands tangle in his hair.

"I love you too," Harry whispered roughly against Draco's lips. "Please don't go. _Please_."

Draco pulled away and shook his head, tears finally spilling over.

"Goodbye, Harry."

Harry reached his hand up to wipe his eye's off and when he dropped his hand down again, Draco was gone.

**Two Years Later**

"We have to go, 'Mione," Harry said fondly, rolling his eye's at the fussiness of his friend.

"Okay, okay! I'm just making sure you look nice. It _is_ a party dedicated in your honor."

"Ugh, 'Mione. Don't say that."

Harry fidgeted in front of the mirror, nervously adjusting his crisp black suit with a deep green tie that automatically drew attention to his eye's that were framed with new black iron glasses. Hermione was standing next to him with her bushy hair straightened flat past her shoulder's and a red cocktail dress that reached above her knee's with black high heels.

"Okay, I think you look presentable enough." Hermione finally decided. "You ready to go?"

Harry nodded nervously and glanced at his reflection once more before wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist and apparating them. The party was taking place in the backyard of a mansion where a path was brightly lit by candles. In the middle of the yard was an intricately designed fountain that was spurting water of all different colors.

Passing the fountain, the dining room was set up under a large tent protecting the guests from the humid air. Tables were set all around the room, but in the middle of the tent was a large dance floor crowded with people. A light classical song was floating throughout the room and people's talking filled the air, but when Harry walked in, the entire room turned to him, making him duck his face in embarrassment.

"Harry Potter!" came the booming voice of Wilston Cramer. A heavily stocked man with big blue eyes and a balding head came up and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to my party! Dedicated to you, no less."

Harry nodded stiffly in greeting and glanced at Hermione, watching her eye's flash with disapproval. Wilston Cramer owned several large business in the wizarding world, he was richer than any person ever needed to be, but on top of that he was a vampire.

Harry didn't mind vampires but he minded this particular one. He could never place it, but something always seemed off about Wilston. It might be the way his eye's lingered on Harry a little too long, or how close he always seemed to be, but whatever it was, it always set Harry on edge.

"I'd like you to meet my partner," Wilston said, his eye's trailing up and down Harry's body before meeting his eye's. "His name is Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of the 'Malfoys'."

Hermione gasped and Harry stiffened, his face become pinched with anger.

"Draco Malfoy? You two are…dating?" Harry said in a clipped voice.

Wilston nodded, he stepped closer to Harry and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"He's quite a looker. He doesn't smell nearly as nice as you though, your scent is…dare I say, intoxicating?"

Harry back away and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself, he couldn't lose his composure in front of a room of people.

"If you wouldn't mind, sir," Hermione said quietly, looping her arm through Harry's. "We're going to mingle with the crowd a bit. Maybe we could meet your partner later."

Wilston eye's flashed with anger at Hermione, before he plastered on a fake smile and nodded graciously.

"Of course! How rude of me, I never gave you a proper introduction."

Wilston snapped his finger's together and summoned a wine glass, tapping his wand against it, the room turned to him.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my party! The guest of honor has finally arrived, Harry Potter!"

Harry waved sheepishly at the clapping crowd, his eye's darting around the room searching for the familiar blonde head.

"I also have another announcement to make," Wilston said in his booming voice. "I would like everyone to meet my fiancé, Draco Malfoy!"

Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut, Wilston Cramer was getting married to Draco? His Draco? The man who broke his heart over two years ago? Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's arm, forcing him to glance down at her.

"Control yourself, Harry."

A slim young man walked into the tent wearing a fitted black suit, platinum blonde hair framed his pale face, and his deep grey-eye's scanned the room, finally landing on Harry. Harry thought his heart was about to explode through his chest, finally seeing Draco after all this time made the scars on his heart break open again.

"Hello everyone," Draco said in his rich full voice, drawing attention from everyone in the room. "I hope everyone is having a nice time."

Murmurs of agreement were mumbled throughout the crowd before Wilston started speaking again.

"Excellent! Well, back to the party!"

The music started again and the crowd thinned out until it was just the four of them, a tense silence filling the air. Hermione looked ready to spit daggers at Draco, and by the look on her face she was just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Harry, this is Draco Malfoy, my fiancé," Wilston stated proudly, draping his arm protectively around the blonde's waist. Draco stuck his hand out and Harry reached out and grasped it, almost gasping at the coldness of it.

"You're a vampire?" Harry chocked out while quickly releasing Draco's hand.

"Why, yes I am. The Great Harry Potter wouldn't have a problem with vampires, would he?" Draco challenged, his voice becoming hard as steel.

Harry pursed his lip's in annoyance before shaking his head.

"No, I don't. I was just," Harry hesitated, looking for the right word, "surprised."

Draco scoffed and Wilston smiled brightly at Harry, his eye's darkening with hunger the longer he stared at him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it has been nice seeing you again, you three mingle while I go chat with the guests," Wilston said while squeezing Harry's shoulder, his hand lingering longer then necessary.

Hermione watched Wilston leave before she turned towards Draco.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

Draco's eyes stayed locked to Harry's when he replied.

"What do you mean?"

Harry couldn't seem to look away from the grey-eyes, but he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You're getting married."

Draco nodded, his lip's quirking down in a frown.

"Not by choice.."

Harry didn't realize how much those words could fill him with hope. Trying to control the eagerness of his tone, Harry stepped closer to Draco.

"What do you mean 'not by choice', Dra-Malofy?"

"Now that he has me, he wants you next."

Harry took another step closer, his heart pounding in his chest as his eye's raked over Draco's face.

"What would he want Harry for?" Hermione questioned, a worried tone tinting her voice.

"Another husband, of course. Harry to him, is the dream catch. If he could have him then his collection would be complete."

"Collection? What collection?" Harry demanded, his breath ghosting over Draco's face.

"I'm the first person he's ever turned, and to him, I represent everything that's…evil, he likes to call me his 'Fallen Angel'. I'm your polar opposite."

Harry couldn't help but ask the next question, he needed to know the answer though.

"What would I be to him?"

Draco took a step towards Harry and leaned towards him, his hair tickling his face.

"You would be his saving grace. To him, you are the good in the world. With us by his side...he thinks he could be the next Dark Lord.

Harry shook his head and stepped away, Draco's closeness was clouding his brain. The desire to reach forward and kiss him was overwhelming.

"Meet me tomorrow in our old place at midnight. Do you remember?"

Harry nodded dumbly and watched Draco walk away, his hip's swaying seductively.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know, but I do know what I'm doing tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Review please! (:<p> 


	2. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly!

Chapter 2! Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>The next day, all Harry could focus on was meeting Draco that night. Alone, with Draco after all these years. He couldn't decide if he wanted to punch the blonde bastard, or snog him senseless for just popping back up in his life like that. Who did Draco think he was? Just automatically <em>assuming <em>Harry would meet him.

Feeling anger course through his veins, Harry took a calming breath and walked over to his liquor cabinet. Scanning the low contents of it, Harry sighed and grabbed the scotch, drinking straight from the bottle. Wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve, Harry walked over to his couch and took another drink, trying to ignore the conflicting emotions rising up inside him.

_Maybe you wouldn't go meet Draco…Ha! What are you playing at? You know you're going to meet him. Just seeing him for those few minutes made you feel more alive then you have in the last two years. _

"Fuck," Harry groaned, dropping his head into his hand's he took another drink from the bottle and laid down. Closing his eye's he could feel the alcohol working when he started to feel the numbness spread through him. Waking up a few hours later, Harry cursed himself for ever drinking the scotch.

He rubbed his eye's and glanced at the clock, it was already eleven-thirty at night, almost time to meet _Draco_. Walking down the hall to his bathroom, Harry combed his hair and then ran his hand through it, not liking the way it looked flat. He brushed his teeth and grabbed his robes before apparating away, not caring that he was early.

Taking a deep breath of the chilly air, Harry felt his head clear slightly. He walked down a well worn path to a secluded area that had a small bench and a chipped water fountain. It was pitch black outside, but the moon illuminated the ground.

"Harry," Draco purred, walking out of the darkness and towards him. "You're early. When I knew you, you were late for everything."

"Well," Harry snapped. "We haven't really been on the best of terms have we?"

Draco clucked his tongue and sat down on the bench and motioned for Harry to join him.

"I'd prefer to stand."

"Testy are we, Harry?"

Harry bit his tongue and crossed his arm's over his chest, something wasn't right about Draco. It reminded him of how he felt about Wilston when he was around.

"No, I'm just not in the mood to have pleasant chit-chat with you, _Malfoy._"

Draco frowned at him before he sniffed the air and turned his eye's to Harry's, a sharp look on his face.

"Have you been drinking, Harry?"

"Wh-What!" Harry spluttered, feeling an uncontrollable need to punch something. "How dare you come here and just make accusations!"

"Drinking helps you forget things, I remember that about you. What were you trying to forget this time?" Draco said while standing up and walking towards Harry, his face looking oddly gentle for being a vampire. "Were you trying to forget me?"

Harry wanted to back away, he wanted to tell Malfoy off for just assuming he knew everything about him. Instead Harry just sighed, his shoulder's slumping before he ran a shaky head through his hair.

"Just tell me what you want, Malfoy."

Draco nodded and walked back over to the bench, this time Harry did sit next to him, trying to put as much distance between them as he could.

"Wilston has decided you would be his perfect catch. After he has you, he plans to turn you to a vampire. With our help he thinks he can become the next Dark Lord."

Harry scoffed and shook his head, and then stopped realizing he had a massive headache.

"What makes him even _think_ I would help him?"

A dark look came over Draco's face, reminding Harry once again that he wasn't human anymore.

"Those first few weeks after you're turned…the blood lust makes you do things you never thought you would just to make the pain stop."

Draco unconsciously rubbed his neck, almost as if he was remembering it.

"It feels like your throat is on fire, day and night, and the only thing that will quench it is blood. Wilston will promise to give you the blood, as long as you promise to help him."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Draco," Harry mumbled while looking down at his feet.

Harry looked back up and held back a gasp, Draco was even more gorgeous then he remembered. His blonde hair was still as pale as before but that's where the old Draco stopped. His skin was more pale then it used to be, but it had a ethereal glow to it, almost daring you to stroke it. His eye's were bright grey, border lining on silver. He really did look like a fallen angel.

"God, you're gorgeous."

Harry hadn't meant to say that out loud, he could feel his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Why thank you, Harry," Draco purred, suddenly scooting closer to him. "You're looking quite handsome yourself."

Harry wanted to throw himself into Draco's arms and just forget everything that had happened, he wanted to remember why they always use to come to this place, because they were so in love.

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do, Harry," Draco whispered quietly against his neck. "Remember I'm doing this for you, okay?"

Before Harry could ask what was going on, Draco bit down in the crook of his neck and sucked hard. Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped from him, it felt oddly erotic.

"Draco…" Harry groaned, pressing his neck harder against Draco's teeth, Harry almost moaned again when he felt cold fingers grip his hip's.

Starting to feel faint, Harry tried to pull away but was stopped when the hands tightened around his waist. His eye's started to become droopy and he couldn't open his mouth to speak.

"S-stop.." Harry whispered, trying to fight back, but Draco sucked harder until all Harry saw was black.

0o0o

When Harry did awake, he was in a dark room, but he could see perfectly for some reason. Taking a deep breath, a scream tore from his throat. He felt like his throat was on fire and that he was getting burned alive. He gasped for air, but the burning sensation increased rapidly until all Harry could do was scream. Someone came in the room and hit Harry over the head, but he didn't care who it was, he welcomed the darkness.

0o0o

"Ah! You're finally awake!"

Harry groaned and tried to sit up, but he was strapped down to a mattress.

"Where-Where am I?" He croaked out, scanning the room with his eye's. "Who's there?"

"I'm glad you're awake, Harry. I was getting worried I hit you too hard."

"Wilston?" Harry hissed, feeling pure rage take over. "Where the fuck am I? Let me go!"

Harry struggled with the straps holding him down, thrashing all around the bed.

"Tsk, tsk, Harry. I'd thought you'd be grateful," Wilston said slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

"What have you ever done for me that would make me _grateful_?"

"Haven't you noticed? That awful burning feeling in your throat is gone. Remember this ," Wilston snapped, leering over Harry with a dangerous glint in his eye's. "I don't _have_ to give you blood. You can ask Draco what that feels like."

"You sick bastard!" Harry shouted, trying to reach up and grab Wilston, but the straps prevented him. Wilston just laughed before walking away and locking the door behind him.

"Hello?" Harry whispered, craning his head to see around the room. "Draco? Are you here?"

Harry heard a moan come from the corner of the room, but instead of it being Draco that stood up and walked towards him, it was Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, "What did he do to you?"

Hermione limped towards his bed and sat down next to him.

"Curses. I tried to block them, but it all happened so fast."

"Did he kidnap you?"

"No, no. I came here. I confronted him about what Draco had told us, and he admitted everything. I told him I was going to report him to the Ministry of Magic, but before I could blink he started throwing curses. They were dark curses too, Harry. Some I've never even heard of."

Harry took a deep breath before he asked his next question.

"Is-is Draco okay?"

Hermione looked down at him with a gentle look on her face before she answered.

"Harry, he's helping him."

* * *

><p>Review please!(:<p> 


End file.
